Dere Goddess
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: During one of Naruto's more brutal beating, a Goddess reaches out to help him. A Goddess who is obsessed with him. She is willing to do anything to get to him. Murder, torture, nothing is exempt to her. To make it worse, Naruto is unaware of what's transpiring.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

"H-help me. Someone please..." A young red head asked as he crawled across the ground, soaked in his own blood.  
"Get back here demon, you're the reason my clan is so hated." A black haired man yelled as vermillion eyes containing three tomoes yelled as he slammed his foot directly on his spine.

"Pl...please... anyone..." the child cried as his bloodied fingers dug into the dirt as Masonry blades littered his small body.  
"HAHA HA _"KATON: GŌKAKYŪ NO JUSTU(Great fireball technique)_ " The black haired man yelled as he launched a moderate sized fireball, which charbroiled his legs. Causing the knives to melt and fuse the metal to his limbs.

"AHHHHHH!" the small child blood curdling scream echoed though the air as the fire managed to prevent him from bleeding out.  
"Oh. So you're still breathing? I guess I got to try HARDER!" the man yelled as he kicked the child's ribcage viciously.  
"Please... stop this..." the bloodied youth pleaded as he gripped an exposed tree with his blood soaked hand.

"Did you stop when you tore through my compound? Did you stop when you crushed my house? DID YOU?!" he asked as he accentuated every sentence by stomping on his wounds.

"I... said ... STOP!" the kid yelled as orange, red, and black flames with screaming faces within the fire engulfed the youth. Yet they didn't burn him. The flames began to mend together his torn flesh, and dried his blood.

"W-what kind of demon are you?" the black haired male asked as the child flew towards him, and placed his flaming palm on his face.

 _ **"BEGONE HEATHEN! SUFFER IN HELL FIRE!" the demonic voice announced through the youth as the fire spread to him and began to melt away his face. After the man was reduced to ashes and the fires**_ ** _subsided, a snow white tree sprouted from the ground and incased him_**

 **'Sleep young prince. For you are in safe hands.' a feminine, regal voice echoed in the unconscious youths head as it sank into the ground. 'It seems I need an avatar to protect him. Humans cannot keep him safe anymore.**

*Hyuuga compound*

 **"Hinata Hyuuga, come to me." the royal voice beckoned towards the young lavender coloured heiress, which came from the forrest.**

"O-ok. Who are you?" Hinata asked as she exited through her opened window into the surrounding foliage.

 **"You'll soon learn. Tell me, what do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?" the voice asked as the young girl was blushing.**

"I-I like him. His drive a-and determination inspires me. It makes me want to be better." Hinata told her as she entered a clearing with a stone table with various Arcane carvings on it.

 **"Good. Lay** **down on the table so it can begin. You will become stronger, better, superior to any regular human. That is what you want, right? To be stronger then what you are now?" she questioned the Hyuuga who was resting atop of the ancient table.**

"I-it is. But, can you tell me who you are?" Hinata asked them as etherial white energy seeped out of the table and formed the ghostly apparition of a priestess with rabbitlike horns and long, snow white hair.

 **"My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. I was known as the Rabbit Goddess, Original heir to Chakra, or the one who consumed the forbidden fruit. I am unable to communicate with you directly, so I am using** **chakra as a medium. I would be considered the ancestor to the Hyuuga clan, by millennia.**

 **From what Iv'e seen, this time is darker then what it was like in my slaughter each other and claim its for justice, but** **Naruto was different. Despite the darkness, the hatred, the bloodshed that threatened to consume him, he didn't yield. I can't help him directly, so I need you. You will be my Avatar in this land.**

 **You will protect Naruto from what ever threatens him. Physical, emotional, psychological. You will keep him safe. That is your task, do not fail." Kaguya told her as her chakra started to seep into the youth.**

"I-it hurts!" Hinata cried out as Kaguya was mostly absorbed by Hinata's young body.  
 **"Don't worry... It's almost over. Protect Naruto. At. Any. Cost." Kaguya stated one final time as she disappeared in a cloud of chakra inside of Hinata.**

"At any cost." Hinata repeated as she headed back towards her clan compound. Moonlight shone down on the clearing before the it all vanished with out a trace.

*Naruto*

 _"Listen... Naruto, young prince..." the voice resonated as the small child was suspended in an organic white abyss._

"W... who are you? ... where am I?" Naruto asked as a milky goo started to ooze upward on his legs and a female face formed.

 _"I am no one. My mother wanted me to look after you, but if you want to call me something... you can call me Shiro." she told him as she started to form around his body like a protective suit._

"What are you doing Shiro-chan? I feel funny?" Naruto asked her as the 'pseudo-armour' transformed into his regular clothing and skin colour.

 _'I'm protecting you. With me incasing you, I can protect you perfectly." Shiro told him as she lightly squeezed herself around him._

"B-but, what if I have to use the bathroom?" Naruto asked her as a section of the suit opened to expose his bare chest.

 _"It will be taken care of. Now wake up, you've been asleep for quite a while." Shiro informed him as he was enveloped by a flash of light._

 _*Unknown*_

"...tor it appears that he is waking up!" a voice stated as it gradually grew more distant when Naruto started to open his eyes.

"White tiles? How did I get to the hospital?" Naruto asked as he removed the saline and IV tubes from his skin.

 _'A purple haired female in a Neko themed mask located your unconscious body. She managed to stabilize you enough that you could be moved to the hospital. You have currently been connected to a medical array for seven days.' Shiro told him as removed his hospital gown, and dressed himself in his regular clothes._

'Seven days?! Why was I out for so long?' Naruto asked his unknowingly second passenger as he noticed a polished white stone. It had a blue crescent carved on the right side with lavender stars filling the area surrounding the crescent.

 _'I was able to fix your body on the_ _surface, but something was preventing me from helping you completely.' Shiro stated as a dark haired redhead in a medical coat, and a pink shirt underneath._

"Ah so you are awake, good. Now I can properly ask you some questions. 1. What happened to put you in a detrimental state. 2. Why does the tissue samples match that of plant matter. 3. Do you know how long you've been out?" the Doctor asked him as she crossed her arms underneath her sizeable chest.

"Sure Dr. ..." Naruto asked as he turned towards her.

"Right. My name is Dr. Ryouko Mikado, so can you answer my question?" Mikado asked him in a tone that implied not to joke.

"I... An Uchiha assaulted me." Naruto told as he looked down.

"What else happened?" Mikado asked him as she pulled out her clip board to write down his responses.

"He stabbed, cut, kicked ... burned ..." Naruto got progressively more quiet as he listed off his injuries.

"Alright. Now on to number 2. Why does your tissue samples match that of plant life?" Mikado questioned as she wrote down his previous answers.

'What should I tell her?' Naruto asked his passenger.

 _'Say it might be a bloodline. Having_ _certain plantlike traits.' Shiro answered him as he looked at the doctor._

"I think it might be a bloodline that has activated, but I'm not entirely sure." Naruto informed her, which intrigued the medic.

"What might be the benefits of this new bloodline? Increased flexibility, dexterity, or something else?" Mikado inquired as she waited his answer.

"I have become physically stronger and more flexible, I think I can also convert sunlight into chakra. " Naruto informed her as she wrote down what he told her.

"Good. Now one more thing. Are you aware of how long you have been unconscious?" the doctor asked him as she set aside her clipboard.

"Kinda. I know that a week has gone by since then." Naruto told her as she smiled and sat up.

"That's good. Normally we have to keep you here for longer, but your in peak condition for a kid. I would recommend hurrying to your class." Mikado told him as he waved to her and ran through the open door. As soon as he has a good distance away from the room, the medic turned towards the Petri dish containing a sentient white matter. There was a bag filled with a glowing red liquid.

"What bloodline could cause this?" Mikado asked as the 'tissue sample' moved towards the sound of her voice.

*Naruto*

 _'What is your class like?' Shiro asked him as he opened the class room door, and a compact hatchet lodged itself into the door frame next to him._

'Like that' "Hey Sakura, good to see you again." Naruto greeted the pinkette as he pulled the weapon out of wall and returned it to her.

"Hi Naruto, where were you? **Hopefully nothing bad** **happened."** Sakura told him as her eyes changed red that bled shadows around it, before it returned to normal and she changed back to a happy smile.

"Greeting Naruto, could you explain why you were absent?" the bespectacled brunette teacher asked him.

"Hai Kagome-sensei. I had to be omitted to the hospital because a medical emergency. Everything has been cleared up, and I am doing fine. Sorry for being absent." Naruto apologized as he bowed toward his teacher before he took the open seat between Sakura and Hinata.

"Alright. Next time, I would prefer you to send a message from your doctor." Kagome asked him as he nodded.

"Could you tell us what happened? **It sounded like it might be horrible.** " Sakura asked him as her pupils shifted to red with the shadows dripping from around it, before returning back to the emerald green.

"It wasn't that bad. It's nothing to worry about." Naruto lied as he gave her a believable smile, which she supposedly believed.

 _'Naruto, what is her deal? Why does 'Sakura' shift between happy to creepy and dark?' Shiro asked him as Kagome-sensei began to write on the chalkboard._

'Sakura has Multiple personalities. Her 'main one' is the happy one, which is accompanied by her darker one. I think she has other personalities, but I'm not sure.' Naruto informed her as Hinata leaned over towards him.

"I hope your feeling better Naruto-kun." Hinata told him with a blush across her face.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied as he gave her an awkward hug before returning his attention back to what Kagome-sensei(Ririko Kagome) was writing.

 **'Protect Naruto. At. Any. Cost.' Kaguya's words echoed inside Hinata's head as her eyes flashed red with a ripple pattern for a brief moment before reverting to normal.**

'At any cost.' Hinata repeated while gazing at Naruto.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Naruto Age 15 Academy*

"Alright everyone, this is one of the final classes before the graduation exam." Kagome announced as several students were discussing it between them.

"Yes, yes. It is exciting. I would recommend that everyone study for it." Kagome told them as the bell rang, and they headed out of the classroom.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran up towards him. Her clothing style had changed since she was younger. Her bulky jacket was now perma-open, which exposed her meshed shirt underneath. She wore tight mid thigh short, and heel wrappings.

"HI Hinata-chan! How are you today?" Naruto asked her as he hugged her. Naruto's clothes had changed a lot as well. He wore a golden cloak with the Uzumaki clan symbol contained inside of a moon on both of his shoulders. He wore black loose fitting shorts with snow coloured Kanji on them. Tsuki(月) and Ōji (王子) on the left and right side respectively.

"I'm doing great! Do you want to train before the exam?" Hinata asked him as he nodded.

"Sure! I was going to ask Oba-chan to help me. She should be here soon." Naruto told her as a Ravenette wearing a dark blue dress with an illusion top neck. On the back of her dress was the clan symbol for the Uchiha clan.

"Ōhayo Naruto-chan!" the ravenette greeted him as she hugged the teenager and turned towards Hinata.

"Hello Mikoto-san, it's nice to meet you." Hinata greeted the clan leader as another ravenette who was similar in their age.

"Hello Hinata-san, its nice to meet you too. Satsuki-chan, are you and Naruto-chan ready to go home?" Mikoto asked them as Naruto nodded.  
"Uh huh! Hey Oba-chan, can Hinata-chan come train with us?" Naruto requested as he gave her a sweet smile.

"Sure. Satsuki, can you make sure that the equipment is set up with Naruto? I'll be following you guys soon." Mikoto told them as the duo headed towards the compound, and Mikoto's smile disappeared as she turned towards the Hyuuga heiress.

"I know what you're planning _Hyuuga._ " Mikoto told her as her hair shaded her eyes. The only thing that was visible was two Vermillion pupil with several black accents spiralling in them.

"I'm not sure what you mean _Uchiha._ I haven't done anything." Hinata stated as her Byakugan activated, and stared back at the Uchiha's bloodline.

"I know what you have planed for Naruto. I know what you've done, and what you going to do with Naruto. I won't let you steal away my light." Mikoto warned her as her Tomoes shifted to make a ring of flames surrounding her pupil.

"You have nothing to worry about." Hinata told her as his pupils flashed lavender, before she deactivated her Byakugan and headed towards the Uchiha compound.

"You better not..." Mikoto muttered as her bloodline deactivated, and she headed towards her compound.  
*Naruto and Satsuki*

"Hey Satsuki-chan, what do you want to practice today?" Naruto asked as he turned towards his companion.

"Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Our skills aren't good enough for them to be considered decent, mostly yours though." Satsuki told him as she pulled out solid steel armbands. She had her Raven black hair tied into a high ponytail that stopped right at she shoulders. She took off her standard Uchiha clothing to reveal her sports bra and thigh lengths midnight blue shorts.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say." Naruto told her as removed his cloak to reveal a skin tight muscle shirt with a swirl inside of a moon, knee length shorts and training gauze wrapping around his legs. He equipped a matching set of steel armbands, and metal leg weights.

"Lets just get started." Satsuki stated as she launched towards him. When she was less then 30cm away, she used the weight of the armbands to drop towards the ground and used the momentum to deliver a dual axe kick.

"You could give me some more warning next time." Naruto muttered dryly as he used the armbands to block the attack that send a shockwave across a training ground.

"Do you think a foe would let you warm up? You have to be ready to fight without any warnings." Satsuki warned him as she preformed a sweep kick, which forced him to launch into the air.

"I get that, but you should have watched your surroundings." Naruto told her as his form rippled and dissolved, showing that it was an illusion.  
"How-!" Satsuki tried to ask as Naruto preformed a rising kick to her backside, before moving in front of her and executing a knife hand jab aimed at her Solar Plexus. Forcing her to the ground, with his his hand aimed at her neck.

"I would call that a win." A female announced as they neared the duelling duo. Unlike the rest of those who lived inside the compound, she had dark purple that was cut to make bangs that displayed her worn headband.

"I could have won that fight Naori-san." Satsuki told her as Naruto helped her up and took one of the waters in Naori's hand.

"I'm sure you could, but that you could have. But Mikoto has entered the clan compound with Hinata. So it would be better if you two cleaned up a bit before they get here." Naori stated as she handed them towels to dry themselves off.  
"We should hurry. I would hate to keep them waiting." Naruto told them as he removed the weighted arm and leg band, and dried himself off.

"Yes, Last time someone kept her waiting ... lets just say it didn't end well." Satsuki agreed as she towelled herself off before heading towards the main building.

 _'It's been quite a while since you started living here.' Shiro stated as he approached the building._

'Yeah. I can't believe that it happened.' Naruto thought as he turned towards a lamppost that had a glass vase filled with flowers, and a small cross next to it.

*Uchiha compound several years ago*

"Huh? What's that?" A young Naruto asked as the sky above Uchiha Compound was glowing orange and red.

 _"You could check it out. But be careful, you don't know what's happening." Shiro warned him as he grabbed a nearby stick, and charged towards the district._

"What's happening?" Naruto inquired as he saw various buildings with fires ravaging the walls and roofs.

 _"LOOK OUT!" Shiro yelled as she threw him to the right, narrowly missing a barrage of Kunai._

"What's happening here?" Naruto asked as a weasel masked ANBU launched their self off a roof and jet out a stream of fire that tore through an Uchiha with a Officer symbol on their back.

"Everyone look out!" An Uchiha yelled as a Kunai burried itself in their skull. Then the Weasel masked ANBU drew an Odatchi and charged towards the centre building.

"Oba-chan!" Naruto yelled as crimson chakra seeped out of his navel, and burst towards the structure.

 _"Be careful. I don't know what this chakra might do." Shiro warned him as his hair extended past the nape of his neck, and his whisker marks grew more sporadic and rough._

 **"Ok. Have to hurry though." Naruto told her as a single** **crimson tail formed behind him and he smashed through the door to watch the ANBU slice through Fugaku's neck.**

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the female anbu asked as she flicked the blood off her blade.  
 **"What have you done to Oba-chan?" Naruto asked as the sporadic energy burned the ground underneath him**

"What needed to be done." She stated as she removed her mask and gestured towards her left where Mikoto had a diagonal cut running from her right shoulder to her left hip.

 **"WHY IZUMI?! WHY?" Naruto asked as the energy dispersed from his hands as he tried to halt the bleeding.**

"It had to be done. You can read this if you believe me, but you must wait until you graduate though. Satsuki will be approaching the building soon, so do what you want." Izumi warned him as she handed him a letter and her triple bladed Mangekyō span around as she vanished with a single tear falling to the ground.

"Shiro! Can you help her? Please!" Naruto pleaded as the milky goo seeped from his palm, and started to fill in the massive wound.  
 _"I can. I'm using the red energy_ _surrounding you to heal her and some of the other Uchiha." Shiro told him as a tendril extended off of him as burrowing into the ground._

"OK! Just help her!" Naruto demanded as the red energy was siphoned though the tendril, as well as a large amount of yellow energy too.

 _"I've managed to help a few dozen of them, but you're running low on Chakra." Shiro warned him as Naruto focused more of his energy into Mikoto's almost healed cut._

"I don't care. I have to help!" Naruto yelled as a massive spike of yellow energy flowed through the organic material to heal their wound.

 _Be careful, you're almost empty. You have to slow down." Shiro repeated her warning as the energy started to sputter out and become exhausted._

"Okaa-chan! What's happening?" Satsuki asked as she saw Naruto channeling the last bit of his energy into her cut.  
"Hey Satsuki-chan... how are ... you?" Naruto asked her as he collapsed next to Mikoto and the tendril retreated inside of him.

"NARUTO! Whats happening? Why are you here, and what were you doing to Okaa-chan?" Satsuki demanded as she shook the barely conscious child.

"Everything's going to be fine Satsuki... Mikoto-Oba-chan is fine..." Naruto told her as exhaustion claimed him, and he passed out.

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Uchiha Main building*

"Ōhayo Mikoto-Oba-chan!" Naruto yelled as he entered the building with Satsuki in their training clothes.

"Ōhayo Naruto-kun, I was just explaining to Hinata what we will be working on today." Mikoto responded as she gave Hinata a small glare as she drank from her cup.

"Great. Come on Oka-chan, every second we're here, is another one second we aren't training." Satsuki complained as Mikoto stood up and started to take off her dress.

"Alright then. Hinata, follow us outside. We are going to be practicing an almost forgotten fighting style." Mikoto told her as her dress fell to the ground and reveal her fire red sports bra, and night blue shorts.

"Ok, Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto told her as she followed them outside to their training ground.

"By the way Okaa-chan, Naori-Oba seems to be doing fine. She looks even younger then last time." Satsuki informed her as they entered The Uchiha's private training ground.

"That's good, I still can't figure out what happened that night." Mikoto announced as Satsuki sent the Uzumaki teen a knowing look.

"I think Naruto knows something. Isn't it weird that he happened to be there when you woke up, and he had extreme chakra exhaustion." Satsuki pointed out as she looked at the blushing dude.

"I was just going to train with Oba-chan. I just used my chakra to halt the bleeding. I didn't know much about Iryō-justu(Medical techniques), so I burnt through chakra pretty fast." Naruto came up with a likely lie, with Shiro's help.

"Alright then, lets get training." Satsuki announced as Mikoto pulled out four sets of iron gauntlets with sets of seals on it. 電気 (Electric), 拳(Fist) And ライトニング(Lightning).

"Sweet Raiken(Lightning fist) training!" Naruto cheered as he equipped the gauntlets with small metal protrusions extending from his knuckles.

"What is Raiken?" Hinata asked as she equipped the weapon as well.  
"Raiken uses Lightning chakra to enhance ones own body. Chakra makes a direct path from your brain to your muscles, cutting the time for a signal to travel trough your body. I had my former best friend make these gauntlets that convert chakra into lightning chakra. Now remember. Raiken uses rapid, quick movements, and fast punches to take down someone. It was a fighting style that Uchiha with lightning natures used. The Sandaime Raikage copied the technique and used it himself." Mikoto informed her as lightning started arcing from her activated gauntlets, creating a an aura of blue lightning

"Hi Oba-Sensei!" Naruto saluted her as he charged up the seals and electricity started to build up around him and crack the ground around him, which created a crimson aura of electricity.  
"Excellent. Let's start training then." Mikoto announced as they leapt away from the charging teens, and the Uzumaki leader squared off with the Uchiha leader.

"Lets go Sensei!" Naruto stated as they launched towards each other in a bolt of lightning, and clashed fists. The apposing coloured electricity clashed against each other, releasing sparks of purple energy.

"Incredible stance, but you have left some openings." Mikoto warned him as she thrusted her super-charged fist towards his side, that was barely blocked by the younger teen.

"I might have done it on purpose!" Naruto told her as his fist flew towards her face, and was stopped centimetres away by her other hand.

"Be careful. If you see an opening, it might be a trap." Mikoto told him as she jabbed his forearm, sending a massive surge of foreign electricity into his system. Which transformed his lightning aura dark purple, and threw him into a tree.

"Heh heh. Looks like you were right." Naruto agreed as he deactivated his gauntlets, and rested next to the tree. For anyone else, the high octane fighting for a short period of time under dangerous circumstances would be considered insane. But Uzumaki's and the remaining Uchiha were anything sane.

"Is this normal?" Hinata asked the ravenette teenager.  
"Pretty much. Normally Okaa-chan beats him faster." Satsuki answered as they activated their respective lightning based aura. Lavender for Hinata, and violet for Satsuki.

"Alright then, Lets do this." Hinata stated as the teens launched at each other.

*Academy Grading Day*

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto announced as he walked through the classroom doorway. He was wearing a red and black overcoat with an Uchiha symbol on the back with an Uzumaki swirl in the centre, and the entire symbol was engulfed in a purple flame.

"Hey Naruto, **how have you been?"** Sakura asked as her dark red eyes stared at him while she ran her hand over her axe.

"Doing fine Sakura." Naruto told her as he hugged the Pinkette.

"My my Naruto~san. Doing such actions in my class... without asking me to joining." Kagome asked as she sent the teen a seductive look.  
"Please just wait a few more hours if your serious." Naruto asked her as Hinata and Satsuki entered the classroom.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked. She wore her pale cream jacket that exposed her fishnet shirt with fire design burning around a pale circle, with her hair was tied in a single braid behind her.

"It sounded important." Satsuki asked as well. Her raven locks was held in a single low pony tail, with bangs framing her porcelain skin and typical Uchiha eyes. She was in a deep blue bomber jacket with the Uchiha symbol proudly displayed on its back.

"I was just discussing with them that I plan on passing." Naruto stated smugly, which caused Sakura to smack the side of his head with the blunt end of her weapon.

"Don't get cocky now Naruto, or **soon you'll meet your end!"** Sakura warned him as she lodged her axe head into the table.

"Alright everyone, lets get the test started." a pale blue haired lady announced as she entered the classroom in a standard Chunnin vest. She had hime style hair with it framing her face, and bandana baring her headband.

"Alright Mizu-chan, everyone will be given a test. You will be graded on how well you do on the written, practical, and physical test." Kagome-sensei announced as the began to hand out the sheets.

*I am skipping this part because it is so well known that it is over done.*  
*Team placement*

"Team seven will be Satsuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Rin Nahora. Team Eight will be Shino Aburame, Mononoke Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. I would also request that Naruto stays here for a moment, to discuss your final grade." Mizuki asked as those present gradually left.

"I'll be fine, don't wait up for me. This will only take a sec." Naruto announced as they started to leave the room

"Ok, but hurry up. I want to _congratulate_ you on passing." Hinata told him asthey left the teen alone with his grinning teacher.

"So Naruto, you know that newly passed students will have to do D-rank missions when they first begin." Mizuki asked him, which caused him to nod. "Well there's a lesser known solution to that. If someone manages to sneak into the Storage vault and take the 'Fake Scroll', they can move to C-rank missions immediately."

"That sounds amazing. I wonder why more people aren't told this. Thanks Mizuki-sensei." Naruto thanked her as he kissed her cheek, and went to exit the room.

"Remember this Naruto. It's to test your stealth, so keep it quiet who knows about it." Mizuki added as he left the room, leaving the venomously smirking teacher alone.

*Uchiha Compound*  
"Hey Mikoto-Oba-chan! I passed!" Naruto cheered as he ran into the central building of the Uchiha district, where Mikoto, and Satsuki were standing.

"That's excellent Naruto-kun, I would like to personally congratulate you on it." Mikoto tried to tell him, as Hinata appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Sorry Mikoto _-Oba_ but I said that I was going to congratulate him first." Hinata told the Uchiha's as she took Naruto and disappeared into the foliage.

"Like Hell I'm going to let that Hyuuga take his first." The mother daughter duo announced in surprising unison.

"What did you say?" The two asked each other, shocked by the others response.

*Naruto and Hinata*  
"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as they stopped in a moss filled clearing, with several faded arcane runes encircling the bed shaped moss pile.

"We are **doing** something that I've wanted to do for a while." Hinata told him as she removed her jacket and her shorts.

 ***Lemon start***

"H-Hinata, I'm not sure what you mean?" Naruto asked her as she ripped off naruto's pants, which exposed the milky white skin, which 'bloomed' to exposed his lower half.  
"I mean THIS!" Hinata stated as she enveloped his 24.13cm member in her mouth.

"Wh-What is this I-it feels weird." Naruto asked the Hyuuga, as a thin white liquid trailed out of her mouth.

"Don't worry, here. Just lick." Hinata informed him as she tore off her panties, and set her snatch over his face.  
"O-ok then. Is this right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as his tongue snaked its way inside her.  
" _OOOOHHHH~ yes! Keep this up!" Hinata screamed as she ripped off her fishnet shirt and sandwiched Naruto's member between her DD chests._

"Thiiis feels W~eird!" Naruto's voice was muffled by the pleasure running through his lower half, and the Lavendered eyed Princess' sacred spot.

"Just a little more! Come on Naruto, just ... a little ... MORE!" Hinata yelled as she exploded across Naruto's face, causing her boob job that she was giving to bring Naruto right over the edge.

"That ... felt awesome!" Naruto told her as Hinata licked Naruto's 'milk' off her chest, and positioned herself next to his twitching member.  
"It's not over yet may be a man legally, but I'll make you a man physically." Hinata told him as she positioned her pussy over his member.  
"Al-alright. Will it hurt?" Naruto asked as the heiress shook her head, and dropped down on the spasming tool.

OH YES! I CAN FEEL IT WRIGGLING INSIDE ME." Hinata screamed as a massive orgasm tore through her body, when his penis entered her body.  
"I... can feel it too. Its clamping down on it." Naruto agreed as he grabbed her hips and started to thrust in a constant rhythm.  
"Keep **GOING** **my Prince**! I'm..." Hinata trailed off as her face morphed to complete bliss as Naruto's hot milk painted her insides.  
"That... words cannot describe that feeling." Naruto muttered as the milky white skin resealed around his lower half, and he tried to get dressed.

*Lemon End*

 _"Most of your clothes were ruined in your intense love making." Shiro informed him as he dressed himself in his tattered pants, and cloak. His shirt and under garments were torn beyond repair._

"I almost forgot about the extra test! Shiro, can you make a copy of yourself to help Hinata out?" Naruto asked as a duplicate of Shiro emerged from her, except that is was the reverse of her colour.

 _"Kuro-chan, can you make sure that Hinata-san gets back safely?" Shiro asked her twin, who nodded and gathered the blissed out Hyuuga's garments._

"Thanks Kuro-chan! I be sure to thank you when I'm done!" Naruto told 'her'as he ran towards the Hokages tower.

 **"How did it feel Hime-sama? It has been a while since you felt that much please." Kuro asked as a ghostly red eye appeared on Hinata's** **forehead, and two spectral rabbit like horns.**

"It **felt exactly like I hoped!** " 'Hinata' told her as Kuro encased herself around the heiress, while she clothed herself.

*Naruto. Several minutes after stealing the 'Fake Scroll'*  
"That was so easy. I wonder why more don't do this?" Naruto asked as his pale blue haired sensei followed behind him for several metres.

"I'll wait five minutes before showing up." Mizuki told herself as Naruto ran into the forrest holding the scroll.

"Let's check this out." Naruto stated as he opened up the scroll, and started reading through the techniques.

 _"This does not appear to be a fake scroll." Shiro announced as Naruto memorized most of the techniques ob the scroll._

"Really? Might as well memorize the rest of these before Mizuki-sensei gets here." Naruto muttered as he hid his bodies reaction to his sensei, mainly due to his activity with Hinata.

*Five minutes Later*  
"Hey Mizuki-sensei! Can I ask you something?" Naruto questioned his sensei, who entered the clearing.  
"What is it Naruto? Also, congratulations on retrieving the scroll." the pale bluenette asked the teen, barely containing her feelings about him.

"Why is the scroll a real one, and not a fake?" Naruto inquired as her smile shifted to a sinister one.

"You know, I hoped you wouldn't ask questions. Then I could deliver you and the scroll to Oro-hime. Tell me, do you want to stay in a village where the civilians abuse children, and a vault that a teen could sneak into?" Mizuki asked him as she slowly pulled out a Binding seal, which links someones soul to another. Creating a master/servant or Master/Pet contract.

"There is stuff wrong with this village, but that doesn't mean I should abandon it. I should take care of whats wrong." Naruto disagreed with her view, causing Mizuki pull her trump card.

"What about your treatment? You are treated like a vermin, the plague, and a traitor rolled into one. All the adults know why, and it was kept from you." Mizuki stated vaguely, drawing the teens attention.

"Why? Why was it kept from me?" Naruto demanded as a seal started to burn its way on his navel.

"It was to keep the kids from hating you. Lot of good it did. This is why it was kept from you. 15 years ago on October 10th, the Nine Tailed fox appeared in the village and slaughtered numerous ninja. The Fourth Hokage fought against the beast and managed to use a suicide technique to defeat it. But the beast cannot be killed, but sealed. He sealed it inside of a newborn child. Do you see the connection yet?" Mizuki asked him as Naruto fell to his knees, leaving him defenceless.  
"W-why me? Why was I chosen?" Naruto asked as Mizuki used this chance to apply the Binding seal to him. Rather then Mizuki's chakra linking with Naruto, thereby binding her soul to his, nothing seemed to be happening. Except that she had a small headache, and a pain in her rear.

 _'Naruto, look at Mizuki-san. Something is happening.' Shiro redirected his_ _attention to his teacher. Aside from the nigh invisible strings of red, golden, and white Chakra connecting to h_ _er chakra core, two blue fox ears appeared from underneath her bandana. Three matching tails tore through her pants, leaving her rear exposed. It seemed that she was oblivious to the changes._

"So, will you join me master? Or will you stay in the blasted village?" Mizuki asked him, missing her verbal slip up.

"Are you ok sensei?" Naruto asked as Mizukis face started to extend into a muzzle covered in blue fur.  
"I'm fine master. ... What were we talking about again?" she asked as her outfit started to rip and show her blue fur underneath it. She didn't understand why her master was acting so weird. Her memory was getting fuzzy. She followed her master into the forrest, to do something. It must have been to serve him.

"You don't remember?" Naruto asked his sensei, who was steadily approaching him with a saucy look.

"I do. I was showing you gratitude." Mizuki told him as kneeled down in front of him, and yanked down his pants. Shiro exposed his crotch that was steadily hardening because of his sensei's D sized chest that was barely covered by her vest.

"Wha-?" Naruto's thought was cut short by his teachers tight mouth clasping around his throbbing member.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what are ... you ... doing?" a cat masked ANBU asked as she spotted a pale blue fox sucking off the aforementioned teen.

"Uhh... I can explain." Naruto tried to say as the vulpine lady swallowed a white load, and turned to the ANBU.

"Is she joining us master?" Mizuki asked as she rested her head against the heated member.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Hokage Tower*

"So explain exactly how _this_ happened?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi and The Sandaime Hokage asked the crimson haired teen who had a pale blue fox girl nuzzling the side of his pants.

"I ... um... Honestly, I am confused by what happened. Mizuki-sensei placed something on the side of my neck, and thats when it she started to change." Naruto announced as he showed a look of confusion.

"Ano Master? What are you talking about? Mizu-chan is Masters servant!" Mizu-chan stated as she squished his leg between her furried chest.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that 'Mizu-chan' gained access to the _Tamashī no Shibari Jūinjutsu(Soul binding cursed seal)_. The Kinjutsu that Orochimaru created along side of the Cursed seal." The cat masked ANBU informed them as The Sandaime unrolled the Scroll of sealing's 'OROCHIMARU'S section'

" 'The _Tamashī no Shibari Juinjutsu_ is a technique similar to the _Ten n o Juin(Cursed seal of Heaven)_. The caster links the chakra and soul to the subject. The caster will become the 'master', while the subject is their servant. Warning, if the casters willpower is less then that of the subject, the technique has the possibility of backfiring. This technique is irreversible, do not attempt to undo.' " Hiruzen read off the techniques description that was salvaged from the abandoned laboratory.

"So Mizuk-'Mizu-chan' attempted to use that technique on me?" Naruto corrected himself as the leader nodded.

"Yes, now I would recommend returning to your house and get some rest. You have to meet with your sensei tomorrow morning." the third hokage ordered him as Naruto exited the office, accompanied by Mizu-chan.

*Hyuuga compound. Same time*

"Huh, what happened?" Hinata asked herself as she placed her palm on her stomach, no longer feeling the warmth from earlier. Immediately upon asking it, her shadow rose up and took a shape that vaguely resembled a female.

 **"Greetings Hime-sama, my name is Kuro. I was sent by Naruto-sama to make sure that you returned to your compound." Kuro informed her.**

"Thank you Kuro-san. Can you tell me what happened to the warmth I was feeling?" Hinata asked the obsidian figure with piercing gold irises.

 **"Kaguya-sama wouldn't enjoy her avatar to be occupied raising a child until you are much older. She withdrew the semen from your body to prevent you to prevent you from bearing a child yet. A specialized seal has been placed on you to control fertility. It is currently activated, and is preventing your body from releasing any eggs to be fertilized." Kuro told her as she began to rejoin with the Hyuuga's shadow.**

"Hime-sama, are you alright? I overheard you discussing something." A youthful black haired maid asked her. The loli themed maid was accompanied my three similar themed girls. They had black, dark green, and dark brown hair respectively.

"I'm fine Hia-san. Can you take Nikkō and Natsu to prepare and prepare his room? I'm going to be bringing him here soon." Hinata ordered the loli maids as the ran to the needed location.

"Time to go retrieve Naruto-kun." Hinata told herself as she ran off to get her prince.

*Naruto and Mizu-chan*

"Master-sama, where are we going?" Mizu-chan asked Naruto as they walked down a less then ideal street.

"We're heading back to my apartment, which I guess that would be our apartment." Naruto told her as they walked past a building with 'Look but don't touch' Ninja bar written on it in a glowing neon sign.

"You know Naruto, if you were into _foxy women_ I could have hooked you up." A youthful black haired lady told him as she stood outs of the Ninja Bar. She had her shoulder length hair tied back into a single ponytail and wore a red yukata tied up by a matching crimson obi.

"It's not like that Sachiko-san, Mizu-chan is linked to me by a seal. I would never make her do that." Naruto quickly denied her accusation as he headed towards his apartment building.

"I recommend that you don't go in. A girl your age who was being following by some maids, moving your stuff across the village." Sachiko told him as she started to suck on a lollipop that she pulled out.

"Do you know who she was?" Naruto asked the loli club owner who was sucking on her sweet.  
"I think it was that lavender haired girl heading this way." Sachiko stated as she pointed to the advancing Hyuuga, before she returned to her club.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I was hoping to get here before you did. I had a couple of clan members helped me moved some of your stuff to somewhere better. It would be unprofessional for a ninja to be living in such a low class apartment." Hinata informed him factly.

"I guess so. Shinohana-san, can you tell Sachiko-san? I won't be around as often!" Naruto requested as a brunette with long hair that was tied into two curls nodded.

"Alright Naruto-kun, but I can't say that Shinozaki-san would be too pleased." Seiko-san warned him as she gave him a pouty cat-like smile.  
"It won't a big issue. If you give notice, I'm sure the homeowner wouldn't mind to much. So lets go Naruto, your stuff should be completely moved in." Hinata told him as she took his hand and dragged him to his now house. Leaving Mizu-chan to catch up with them.

"Where am I staying?" Naruto questioned her as they stopped in front of a stonewall encompassed compound with a fire carved into a triangle on the stone wall.

"We have several extra rooms inside of the Hyuuga compound. The clan leader wouldn't mind having you stay here." Hinata announced as a brown haired lady in a black shirt, and a white apron. Her twin brunette bangs were tied up by a metallic headband with the clan symbol carved into it.

"Greeting Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama. Nikkō-san and Natsu-san has finished preparing her room, and are awaiting further instructions." The lady informed her as she bowed to the newly initiated ninja.

"Thank you Iroha-san. Lets go Naruto-kun, I want to show you your room." Hinata stated as she lead him through the compound while various women varying from young girls to mature adults.

"Why is there only female clan members in here?" Naruto inquired as they stopped in the middle section of the hallway.

"Several years ago, when Orochimaru was leaving, a Virus was released in the Hyuuga compound." Hinata began explaining to him as she started remembering what happened.

*Hyuuga compound 12 years ago*

"Hiashi-sama, the elders virus appears to have worsened." A branch member warned the clan leader as his own hair began to extend past the shoulder and his chest began to strain themselves against the robe.

"Damn it. Tokuma, I want you to gather all of the Hyuuga who are in the earlier stages of Orochimaru's virus, and quarantine them in a secure location. I doubt that there are any members of our clan who are unaffected by the virus, but I expect that any word of this epidemic is contained to the confines of our district." Hiashi ordered as he used a nearby Kunai to hack off his rapidly growing locks.

"Yes sir. Haruki, Hideaki! Gather up anyone who isn't displaying second stage symptoms and issue a localized martial law. Hiroki, Hiroko, I want you to relocate everyone who is showing effects of having stage two and beyond into the court yard." Tokuma declared as Hyuuga members with the least prominent symptoms fanned out across their controlled land.

*Current Hyuuga compound*

"So what did the virus do?" Naruto asked her as Hinata grabbed a passing by mature maid.

"The virus was a microbial viral parasite that target the genetic structure of the host and started altering them to being a more suitable host. It suppressed the Testosterone inside of the host and increased the estrogen produced. While suppressing the aggressive genes, and increasing the passive ones. Hitomi wasn't effected as severely as the male Hyuuga's, but instead had an increase in reproductive hormones, and desires." Hinata explained as Hitomi returned to her previous tasks.

"It is excellent to see you here Hinata-sama. Naruto-sama, your room has been prepared and is awaiting you." Nikkō announced as she opened the door to his new room. The entirety of the room screamed imperial.

A massive bed covered in snow white silk sheets, with a polished sakura wood bed frame. Two ornate statues, an ivory rabbit and an ebony fox, were flanking the beds side. Golden candelabra's were resting on carved maple wood tables, covered in crimson and golden silk cloths. Various foliage lined the paper wall sliding doors, ranging from lilacs to tsubaki's.

"T-this is my room?" Naruto asked as he examined the room that was several times larger then his ENTIRE apartment.

"Not entirely. I'll be staying in her to make sure that you get properly adjusted." Hinata informed him as she slid one of the organic panels to enter the bathroom on the opposite side.

"So we'll be s-sleeping in the same bed?" Naruto asked him as Mizu-chan removed her worn vest and pants while laying them on an empty table.

"Of course I will. Now you should get out of your current clothes. They must be quite smelly and sweaty after everything that happened." Hinata declared as she walked out of the rest room in a lavender sleeping gown that left room for ... flexibility.

"O-oK!" the blushing redhead yelled as he grabbed the pile of clothes that were awaiting him and closed the bathroom door.

"What's your ambition towards Naruto-kun?!" Hinata quietly demanded as she glared at the pale blue fox lady, who was kneeling near the bathroom door.

"Master-sama is Master-sama. I serve him and only him. Your Hyuuga might serve your leader hand and foot, but I will only follow Master-sama's word. I will _serve_ Master-sama how ever he needs it. Whether or not he knows it, but I. Belong. To. Him." Mizu-chan accentuated each statement before Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Mizu-chan, Hinata-chan. Are you two ready to go to bed?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the bathroom wearing burnt orange sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirt with a combination of the Hyuuga and Uzumaki symbol on the back.  
"Hai Master-sama! Mizu-chan missed you so much!" Mizu-chan declared in an innocent mode as she threw Naruto on the bed and laid his head on her chest.

"Ok. Come on Hinata." Naruto told her as the slightly irritated bluenette rested her head on her lap, while Naruto started to play with her hair.

 _'Make sure that you don't stay awake for to long. You have to meet your future team tomorrow, and it wouldn't be good if you were so tired that you couldn't properly work.' Shiro recommended as Naruto laid on the bed and started to drift off to sleep._

 _*Dreamscape*_

'Where am I' Naruto _pondered as he walked through a densely packed forrest with crimson light shining from the moon._

 **"Come here...my prince." A powerful, yet regal voice requested as the moonlight illuminated a pathway through the forestry. Following the recommended path, the crimson haired ninja was greeted by a canopy tree that partly faded into the horizon.**

"What is this?" Naruto asked as a glowing fruit was slowly lowered towards him, and set the adult-sized fruit in front of him. The fruits casing slowly opened to reveal a lady dressed in traditional Miko robes, and her snow white hair tied into a braid by several scarlet ribbons.

 **"Greeting Naruto-san, it is a pleasure to meet you." The priestess declared as knelt down and pulled him into a tight hug, which had his head resting between her colossal G sized chest.**

"Whats your name Miko-san?" Naruto's question was muffled from his head resting between her incredibly sized chest.

 **"You can call me the Maiden in the Moon. I was the** **priestess of the Sacred Tree and the earliest chakra user." The Maiden told him as she kissed his forehead.**

"Wow, you're pretty like Hinata-chan." Naruto muttered as the Maiden stated to blush at his statement.

 **"** **Would you help me out with something?" the Miko asked the Uzumaki heir as stood straight up, revealing her 188cm stature.**

"I'll help, what is it?" Naruto questioned the priestess.

 **"I've been the priestess of this tree for many years, and have grown quite lonely. I need your help to _scratch an itch_ that I have had for a while." the Maiden declared at she started to slowly remove her robe and revealed her privates wrapped up in binding cloths.**

*Lemon start*

"Isn't this wrong? Hinata-chan and myself did this?" Naruto asked as his clothes vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
 **"Do you love Hinata?" the Maiden asked him as she removed the binding around her chest, leaving only her private covered.**

"Y-yeah I do." Naruto told her as her fingers snakes their way around his growing member.

 **"Then it won't matter. There is a difference between helping someone scratch an itch, and making love. As long as you ask Hinata, it should be fine." the miko told him as she started to pump his tool, making it reach 24.13cm in length.**

"O-ok. But let me try something." Naruto told her as he placed his face near her hot bandaged private. He pulled away the bandage coverings and dragged his tongue over her heated crotch.

 **"OOHH~! That feels excellent! Keep doing that." The Maiden moaned as she grinded her groin on his face, as his tongue started to lick the interior sides.**

"That tasted like strawberries." Naruto announced as his member started to twitch painfully.

 **"Let me take care of that for you." the miko told him as she crouched down and brought his tool into her mouth and started to suck which seemingly started to drag it down her throat.**

"W-woah! Let me do it again." Naruto told her as he moved themselves into a 69 position and started to lap in the priestess' nectar.

 **"UUUUMMMMPPFF!" the Maiden screamed as Naruto's steaming batter coated her throat, and covered the Uzumaki's face with years of built up tension.**

"Thank you Maiden-san, you've given me quite a bit to think about. Arigato!" Naruto thanked her as he vanished, leaving the priestess alone with the Sacred tree.

 **"Mmm. Delicious." the miko muttered as she licked up a stray drop of semen from the side of her mouth, and turned to face the moon bearing the Sharinnigan symbol on its surface.**

*Unknown Location*

"Subject 00497, Codename Boruto. The genetic sample that my master gave me is the combination between a Hyuuga, and Uzumaki. Current attempts to fuse her DNA with the sample that she sent me seems to be going well. Accelerated cellular development is progressing swell, and should reach a suitable age in several days. I expect that she will be able to aid in my plan during the Chunin exam." A doctor with raven black hair and golden slitted pupils recorded as a young girl was suspended in a vat of green medical liquid. 

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Hyu-Uzumaki Compound*

"Good morning Uzumaki-sama, Hinata-sama, Kitsune-sama." a young girl who looked like an eight year old maid told them as she bowed at the foot of the master bed.

"Arigato Toki-san. Can you have the cooks prepare breakfast for us?" Hinata ordered the girl who got up and exited the room.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why did that girl have Kanji's on her forehead?" Naruto asked her as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nearly all Hyuuga have that written on their foreheads. The 幸福 is called the _Kairku o Mamoru Fuin(Pleasure Keeper Seal)._ It creates a barrier around the Hyuuga to prevent their eyes from being removed or used as breeding stock. It can be used to _guide_ some of the more rowdy clan members." Hinata explained as they exited the bed, and grabbed their clothes.

"I don't quite get the last part, but ok. What are you going to wear Mizu-chan?" Naruto asked the vulpine lady, who was only wearing her old Chunin vest to cover her breasts.

"Mizu-chan is fine how she is, or does Master wish to see more?" Mizu-chan asked him as she slowly removed her vest for him, before he stopped her because of his overwhelming blush.

"T-that's fine Mizu-chan, it's just that some other people might not like it." Naruto told her as he put on the cloak that was given to him several years ago. A burnt orange jacket with the Uzumaki clan symbol inside of a crescent moon.

"I don't care what others think Master. I just care what you think." Mizu-chan told him as she kissed him and walked down the hallway.  
"Come on Naruto-kun, we won't want to keep the chefs waiting." Hinata reminded him as she grabbed his hand and lead him down the hallway, passing by several Hyuuga maids before entering a room with a long dining table with several pillows on the ground.

"Breakfast is served." A hyuuga member announced as other members laid out several cups of steamed rice, Miso soup, grilled fish, and some milk bread. The trio sat down at the table with Naruto at the head spot, with Hinata to his right and Mizu-chan on the left.

"Thank you Mai-chan, would you mind demonstrating something for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the brown haired cook.  
"Of course Hinata-sama. Please proceed." Mai told her as Hinata ran through several hand signs, which caused for several Kanji to glow from under her clan headband.

"Watch Naruto-kun. _Kairku o Mamoru FUIN!_ " Hinata yelled as the kanji's glowed bright pink, and sent her spasming to the ground.

"What's happening? Is she in pain?" Naruto asked her as liquid saturated the ground below her, which made several members around the table to gaze hungrily at Mai.

"The opposite actually. That seal you saw earlier is linked to the nervous system. With a set of hand seals, I can overload their minds with waves of pleasures. Most members would stay within the compound because of that." Hinata told him as she stopped the technique, and allowed Mai to shakily stand up.

"I-I hope I was helpful. E-enjoy." Mai stated as she slowly walked into the kitchen, leaving them to enjoy their food.

"Master~sama, we should hurry. Your sensei will be getting your team soon." Mizu-chan reminded him as she ate the entire grilled fish.

"Oh right. Can you thank the chefs for this? Thanks, got to go." Naruto told her as he grabbed a handful of rice and a fish, and ran towards the Academy.

"Got to go _Hinata~Chan!_ " Mizu-chan stated as she chased after her master.

*Academy classroom. Graduated class*

"So, are you ready for your sensei?" A _wild_ looking girl with two red fangs on her cheek and one red triangle on her forehead asked her as a small white dog of her tan, black fur lined jacket.(tumblr _static _tum blr _mruub 9vrp01 sb54 e4o2 Remove spaces)

"Kinda Mono-chan. I've heard war stories about Rin-sensei, but that's about it." Naruto told her as Sakura walked up to them and dragged Naruto to the empty seats next to Satsuki.

"See ya Naruto-kun. Good luck with your sensei." Mono-chan wished him as Sakura held a hatchet to his neck.

"Naruto~ **good to see you're alive."** Sakura announced as Hinata _Juken_ struck the weapon away from his neck.

"Keep your weapons away from by boyfriend." Hinata warned her as Satsuki coldly turned towards the Hyuuga.

"Your... WHAT!" Satsuki demanded as the duo glared at each other with their clan's bloodline activated.

"He's my boyfriend, plain and simple." Hinata informed the raven haired princess as Naruto stepped between the two of them.

"Calm down Satsuki-chan, Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, can I talk to you about something?" Naruto asked her as he lead her to a quiet corner of the room.

"What do you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned him, slightly ticked off at the Uchiha's statement.

"Last night I had a weird dream. A lady calling herself the Maiden in the Moon told me something. She said ' **There is a difference between helping someone scratch an itch, and making love. As long as you ask Hinata, it should be fine.** ' We were talking about what we were doing earlier. So what's your opinion on that?" Naruto shyly asked his girlfriend.

 **'Listen of Kaguya-sama's alias was the Maiden in the Moon. S** **he managed to communicate to her prince somehow, so choose wisely.' Kuro informed her before she returned to her silent state.**

"I may be your girlfriend, but I can tell that your sex drive is a lot bigger then mine. So... as long as I know first, I will be fine with you fucking other girls." Hinata stated as a brunette in a black jacket and green Jonin vest entered the classroom. she had a pair of worn orange goggles around her neck, a leather eyepatch covering her left eye, and two purple rectangles on both of her cheeks.

"Team Seven? I am Rin Nohara. Please follow me to training ground 7." Rin announced as they started following their new sensei to their designated training ground.

"Good luck with your sensei's!" Naruto yelled as he followed the ice cold Uchiha and the split personality Pinkette. Mizu-chan, was was hidden in the shadows, followed silently behind them.

*training Ground 7*

"So you're Rin Nohara of the Kannabi Bridge? Last member of the Forth Hokages squad and Chunin at age 11?" Naruto asked his sensei while Sakura and Satsuki gave him raised eyebrows.

"Correct. I take it that you studied your history quite well." Rin stated as she adjusted her goggles and turned towards her other possible students.

"I remember hearing about you. My Cousin Obito was on your team. Your team helped change the tide of the war, despite the overwhelming odds of defeat." Satsuki added to her teammate answer.

"It was basically **a suicide mission. Sending three kids and an adult into a battlefield with no reinforcements."** Sakura tossed in as their sensei nodded.

"That is all true. Despite all odds, my squad managed to escape with half of the team. The goggles and eyepatch are gifts from my former teammates. But let's get to know each other better, like this. My name is Rin Nohara. My likes are practicing medicine, honouring the deceased and making sure that future generations are prepared for the future. I dislike traitors, people who cants see the difference from a cup and the water. Im not sure what I have planned for the future. Now I want one of you to go." Rin explained as Naruto nodded.

"Alright sensei, I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes is training, Hinata-chan, Miko-Obaa-chan, Satsuki-chan, and Sakura-chan. I dislike traitors, people who are to stupid to see what is real, and the time it takes to prepare ramen. My plan for the future is to eventually raise a family." Naruto informed them as Satsuki slightly blushed at the last statement.

"I'll go next. My name is Satsuki Uchiha. I like training, my mother, and **nothing** else. I dislike bastards and those who will hold me back. My dream is to find out what happened _that night_ and why my sister. Nothing else." Satsuki stressed the last part as they all turned to Sakura.  
"Ok. My names Sakura Haruno. I like practicing new ideas, **axes,** and some other stuff. I dislike fools, **rapists,** and **idiots.** I'm not sure what I want to do for the future, but I think I will figure it out soon." Sakura explained as Rin held up a set of silver bells.

"Now that we have become better acquainted with each other, I believe it's time to start the _real_ test, because the academy test was a preliminary exam. If you three manage to get a bell from before lunch, you will move directly to ranked missions. But if you don't get the bell by lunch, one of you will skip lunch. If you fail to get a bell by 14:00, then you fail completely. Any technique, sans killing or viciously maiming will be permitted. But do not forget, that I fought on the bridge that god did not help(Translation of Kannabi-Kyō)." Rin warned them as her eye patch glowed red briefly before she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"I guess we're starting." Naruto muttered as he dodged a pressurized blast of brine, which pulverized the spot.

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Training ground 7*

Where is she." Satsuki asked as she activated her twin, single tomoe Sharingans to scan the area.

"That's Rin Nohara, **surviving member of Namikaze's team 7.** " Sakura stated as Naruto held his blade 75˚ angle in front of him, and deflected three kunai shot from the tree line from his front, rear, and back.

"Stay on your toes, there's a reason she survived the Third Great Shinobi War." Naruto warned them as they formed a circle in the clearing.

 _"Lets start this off one, Ninjutsu" Rin's distorted voice echoed through the training ground as Naruto sliced through several expanding rocks._ _"Doton: Iwadeppō no jutsu(Earth Release:Rock Gun release)"_

"Incoming. Left!" Satsuki declared as she fired an electric blast into an oncoming barrage of rocks.

 _"Fūton: Renkūdan(Wind release: Drilling Air bullets)."_ Rin's second attack barrelled towards them, and Sakura deflected the compressed bullets off her weapons head, sending them flying to the left and right of her.

" _Raiton:Dan Ibuki(Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath)_ " Rin's following attack electrified Naruto and Sakura's weapons, and got absorbed by Satsuki's gloves.

"Come on sensei? Is that all you got?" Naruto asked as three versions of Rin jumped out of the treeline and separated the small group with a copy of herself dragging them away.

*Satsuki*

"What was that?!" Satsuki asked as Rin stopped dragging her. She locked her Sharingan eye with Satsuki's and palm struck her into the tree.

 _"Lesson two, Genjutsu." Rin muttered as the forrest and sky began to distort and_ change.

"W-what...'s happening?" Satsuki asked as the world changed to a lavish bedroom with two figures present. One was herself laying naked on the kingsized bed, with her private areas seemingly on display. The other was a naked Naruto kneeling in front of her, with his headinches away from her private.

"Are you sure you want to do this Satsuki-chan?" Naruto asked as her copy? poured a bowl of ramen broth across her body.

 _"I've been sure of this for years. Naruto-kun, make me a woman." 'Satsuki' demanded as his extended tongue was millimetres away from her slit. The real Satsuki could feel the warmth from his breath. But as soon as the illusion began, it_ _collapsed in on itself. Leaving a hot and bothered Satsuki laying on the ground in front of her blushing sensei._

"That illusion was suppose to show your inner desires, but I thought that it would have been something like having a family. Never something so 'adult'." Rin muttered blushing, which Satsuki capitalized on and slammed an electrified fist into her chest. Rin exploded in a cloud of smoke, revealing she was a shadow clone of the original.

"I better go help the others out." Satsuki whispered with a blush, as she headed towards the last spot she saw her team.

*Sakura*

"Lesson three, Kenjutsu." Rin told her possible student as she dropped Sakura into a clearing, and pulled out a standard Wakizashi to defend against Sakura's dual hatchet strike.

"Be careful, **you don't want to lose a hand.** " Sakura warned her as she hooked her blade with the underpart of the hatchet, and used her other weapon to swing at Rin's chest. Said kunoichi managed to narrowly retract her stomach to avoid the hatchets blade.

"You've done pretty well for an academy student." Rin congratulated her as she jabbed sakura's right shoulder with a senbon, and rendered her arm useless.  
"That was good, **but I'm better.** " Sakura warned her as she threw her hatchet at her sensei, and it disappeared into the trees.

"Is that-" Rin tried to ask before the mini axe bounced off a tree, and poofed the Rin clone.

" **Lets help Naruto-kun out,** and Satsuki." Sakura reminded herself as she went to re-converge with her temp squad.

*Naruto*

"You want to go all out?" Naruto asked her as he held his blade in front of him, and began to cloak himself with his yellow chakra containing flakes of deep red chakra.

"I'll follow suit. Let me ask you something though. Do you know what happened at Kannabi bridge?" Rin asked as she was enveloped by dark teal energy that had formed into a turtle shell, with a shrimp tail behind her.

"No, can you explain _sensei._ " Naruto asked her as his cloak hood grew two rabbit-like ears and a blue and red fox tail behind him.

 **"During the battle of Kannabi** **Bridge, Kiri ninjas sealed the Sanbi no Isonade in hopes that I would return to Konoha by the time the timer on the seal expires. I'm lucky that I was taught emergency sealing Kushina-sensei. But enough talk, let's start." Rin declared as she drew her Wakizashi and pointed the tip towards Naruto's mirrored tanto.**

"Let's go sensei." Naruto declared as they leapt into the air and clashed their weapons.

 **"That's impressive Naruto, Have you had any formal training?" Rin asked as she used her tail to strike him backwards, and semi-graciously land on the ground.**

"I haven't been taught by a teacher if that's what you meant. But I have practiced my sword skills for nearly 5 years." Naruto told her as he angled his blades tip towards him, and used his chakra to propel him forwards. Rin positioned her blade vertically, and deflected Naruto to the right of her.

 **"It shows. You may be fast, but remember there is always someone faster than you." Rin warned him as they each held their blades at 45˚and charged towards each other. The duos clashing blades released a small shower of sparks. They repeated the flying attack before Naruto leapt backwards and both of them started to show signs of** **exhaustion.**

"I can see why you're the Jonin and I'm the Genin." Naruto panted as he held his bleeding side, which began to seal up by a milky white substance, and fiery coloured chakra.

 **"I am also several years your senior." Rin reminded him as she parried a blade thrust aimed at her chest.**

"Don't make it sound so massive. You look 18 maybe 19." Naruto denied as he blocked a strike aimed at his head.

 **"Please, I'm a 31 year old Kunoichi, I'm old enough to be your mother." Rin informed him as he raised his eyebrow curiously.**

"That seems unlikely. You look like a mature teenager at most." Naruto unknowingly complimented her, which caused her to blush.

 **"My my. So smooth. I've heard that you had had a girlfriend, yet you're flirting with someone nearly twice your age." Rin tried to shock him, yet he didn't react.**

"Hinata-chan has told he that she's fine with it. I just can't forget her though, she's my girlfriend." Naruto told her as Rin deflected a barrage of kunai thrown at her.

 **"Oh? Well I want to see how true that is if you pass this test." Rin told him, Sakura and Satsuki dropped into the clearing to discover long grooves sliced into the trees, and floor.**

"Naruto, we're here to help." Sakura told him as Rin destabilized the ground beneath them, and dragged the two teens into the ground up to their necks.

 **"Lesson four : Tactics.** **Naruto, you two potential teammates are trapped up to their necks with only enough time to save one of them. Chose now." Rin yelled as the pinkette and ravenette began to sink down into the loosened soil which caused Naruto's cloak to disperse.**

"HA! I choose to save both!" Naruto yelled as he separated hisself down the middle and ran to pry his teammates. The copy that helped Satsuki out looked like Naruto in dark clothing, and the one that helped satsuki out wore alabaster clothing.

 **"What kind of t** echnique is that?" Rin asked him thoroughly shocked.

"One of my _custom_ techniques _Ninpō: Ōnmyo_ _kiretsu(Ninja art: Yin Yang fissure)_. I can be in two places at once." The Naruto's declared in unison while the aided the girls out of their pit.

"That is an impressive ability, why am I just learning about it _Naruto-kun?_ " Satsuki sweetly inquired as she cracked her knuckles.

"I-its kinda painful, a-and I wanted to keep it as a s-secret weapon." Naruto's shakily explained as they rejoined together and returned back to Naruto's original form.

"Naruto~ **don't make me hurt you.** Why didn't we at least know? **Are you afraid of what I'd do~?** " Sakura asked him as she dusted off her weapons.

"N-no, I just w-wanted to have a surprise weapon." Naruto told them as they turned towards their teacher.

"Let's focus on her. If we-" Satsuki tried to declared as the timer rang showing that the time limit had been reached.

"You know what that sound means." Rin told them as she held up the alarm.  
"Nandató?! ARG! We were so close!"Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into a tree which left a crater in it.

"You know the deal."Rin reminded them as she created two copies of herself and the conpies and the original grabbed one of them and tied them to a tree.

"We were sooo close." Naruto muttered as the clones tied them to the trees, then dispelled.

"Can you tell me what went wrong?" Rin asked as she silenced her alarm as rose a pillar of rock for herself to sit on.

"You are a trained Jonin and we're merely genin's, fresh out of the academy. **We haven't seen actual fighting, just pathetic spars.** " Sakura explained as Rin nodded.

"Can you tell why you think you've failed?" Rin asked them.

"If I had been faster in our duel, then I could have grabbed a bell and passed us." Naruto explained, to which their sensei nodded.

"That is also true, but let me ask again. Why do you _think_ you've failed." Rin re-emphasized.  
"What do you mean sensei? We didn't get a bell in time. We ran out of time as well." Naruto asked as Rin sat the bells on top of Naruto's head.

"The bells were to see how you and your team tried to get them. My sensei Minato did the same test with myself and my teammates. The only difference is that we were told that we needed the bells to pass. I wanted to test how you each individually dealt with one of the main problems on the field." Rin explained as she quickly unsheathed, and re-sheathed her blade. Cutting the ropes, and freeing them.

"So the real test was of our skills, not the bells?" Naruto asked as he returned her twin silver bells.  
"No, it was about the bells and I'm just messing with you so I can crush your dreams." Rin declared with a dead serious expression for several moments, before breaking out laughing.

"Hahahah..." Naruto awkwardly laughed as Rin lead them into town.

"I'm kidding. Anyway, lets head into town and inform the Hokage that you've passed." Rin explained as she slid her goggles over her eyes.

"Alright. Rin-sensei, has anyone told you that you can be terrifying?" Naruto asked as they followed their teacher towards the centre of village.

"Yeah. Quite a few, dozens, of times." Rin told them as a mysterious figure in a black robe with crimson clouds on the suit. They had noticeable lumps visible from underneath it, and a right Sharingan showing from their orange spiralled mask.

"... it seems that you have finally gained a team... _Rin-chan._ " an ominous, female voiced figure declared from their perch on the tree, before they disappeared in a vortex from their lone pupil.

"So sensei, can you tell me how you managed to make that cloak around yourself and how you got your Sharingan?" Satsuki asked her as they walked along the pathway.

"Right, you two weren't there to hear it. During the battle of Kannabi bridge, I got separated from my two male teammates and sensei. Kiri ninja's sealed the Sanbi that was at a third of its original power into me. The seal had a timer on it so it would unseal inside of Konoha. I managed to fix the seal by the time my team met up with me.

But the Kiri nin destroyed the cave we were forced into, which collapsed on Kakashi, my other teammate. Obito managed to get me out of there, but he was dragged into the cave by a suicide nin. Last I saw of him, he was being dragged into a hole before he gave me his left eye. His right side was covered in a lava release attack, and wanted to use his eye as a thank you gift for reaching Chunin." Rin explained while they walked past the market district.

"Wow, So you still have the Sanbi sealed into you? **I thought the Yondaime Mizukage was the Sanbi Jinchūriki?** " Sakura questioned her.

"They are, but they have the Sanbi's chakra sealed in them rather than the turtle." Rin explained to them, while Naruto felt a burning feeling in his stomach.  
"Whaa..." Naruto tried to ask before his seal glowed bright red, and he lost consciousness.

*End*


End file.
